


Under the Oncoming Storm 中文翻译

by estelzxr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源于生活的小短篇：小10和小11早上起床就好萌【→_→这样翻是欺负作者不懂中文么</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Oncoming Storm 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Oncoming Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354336) by [RefugeeofTumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr). 



> *译者英语渣，初翻，意译，求捉虫。原作的Notes 并没有翻译

博士慢慢地睁开了眼睛，当Tardis没被要求就自行把灯打开时，双眼微微眯起。她总是这么善解人意。博士露齿一笑，伸出手温柔地轻拍着墙壁。 _谢啦，老姑娘_

身侧的动静提醒博士他不是唯一在床上的人。几秒之后，他的床伴从被子中伸出了头，绿眼睛睡意朦胧并且头发杂乱无章。有那么一刻，年长的时间领主和重生前的自己视线交汇，然后他完全清醒了。十任靠向十一，把嘴巴凑到另一个人的耳畔，这亲近使得十一诱人注意地呼吸一紧。

“早安”，十任哑声说道，嗓音饱满沙哑又轻柔。尽管他太骄(傲)傲(娇)不愿承认，年长的博士转头在更年轻的男人嘴唇上印上一吻前，发出了轻微地呜咽声。十任了解勾起他欲火的正确方式和 _完美无暇的_ 时机。

博士得意地笑着决定转弱为强（化受为攻）。当他确实想要的时候，即使是他迷人、聪慧、棕色眼睛的另一半在即将到来的狂风暴雨中也无力反抗… End


End file.
